


Brand

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Cults, F/F, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Margot sees the scar on Tilly's wrist/what Tilly thinks the scar is from.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Robin | Margot
Kudos: 8





	Brand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacobyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



Tilly figeted with the scarf wrapped around her wrist. She always kept that part of her body covered. The slightest bit of air on a scar she'd had for years made it burn just as badly as it had when it'd first been seared into her. As long as she kept it covered, it didn't hurt as bad. But it still itched and throbbed at times. She tried to ignore it, gently moving the scarf up and down letting the fabric scratch it ever so slightly, biting her lip to distract from the pain that seemed to come sometimes at the worst moments. She was on a bloody date! Now was not the time for the mark lf the woman that had murdered her father to haunt her. But just like her bad days, the burn didn't care if she was busy. Or trying to have fun. Or if she just wanted to kiss the cute girl that somehow she wasn't too much for.

She'd gotten more distrscted and the near careful rhytm of her movment had been disrupted. She'd pulled rhe scarf a little too far up. Tilly winced as the air hit it. It hurt so much. She was used to the pain. It'd taken her weeks to figure out how to make it not burn. The cult that had given it to her was certsinly evil, but sometimes she wondered if they truly had magic.

Margot glanced at it, and heard Tilly's slight squwal of pain. She'd noticed it's swieling pattern and it's deep color. It was years old but it looked like a fresh burn. Should she lie? Should she just make up an excuse? Tilly settled for hoping Margot didn't see it.

Tilly jerked the scarf back down, ignoring the pain in favor of hiding this one part of her. She didn't want anyone to see it. She didn't want Margot to see it.

"That looks pretty bad, you should let someone look at it."

Tilly shook her head.

"Not as bad as it looks."

"It looks like at least a second degree burn," margot knew Tilly's life had been rough but she seemed unconcerned by a signifigant injury.

Margot wasn't wrong. It was a burn. Caused by incredibly hot metal.

"Third, actually. It won't heal."

"Still wouldn't hurt to have soneone look at it, it looks really bad. That has to hurt."

Tilly nodded. Margot wasn't wrong. But it had been looked at. As she was sitting in the hospital waiting for her papa to come back. Before she'd been told he'd died and she'd started bouncing from home to home.

"It was looked at, when I was a kid," tilly actually liked margot. She worried she'd run the other way the moment she realized how messed up her life was. But something about her made her want to tell her everything. "And the cult that murdered my fsther brsnded me."

Margot stared at her for a moment. Almost thinking it was a joke to deflect whatever the real story was, but the look in Tilly's eyes wasn't one of soneone lying. "It won't heal. It hurts like hell when air touches it. So i keep it covered."

Margot hugged Tilly, comforting her.

"You're not freaked out?" tilly asked onxe margor had finally released her from her hu "I undwrstsnd if this is a bit much for you."

"No, a little freaked out there's a violent cult anywhere near us but you'll never be too much for me."They kissed and enjoyed the rest of their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Intothewickedwoods helped with this.


End file.
